


On Their Way

by ideawall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideawall/pseuds/ideawall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are not ok yet. They aren’t anywhere close to being ok. But they are adjusting. And while that doesn’t make things any better, it is something.</p>
<p>It's the aftermath of Dean's revival as a Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Their Way

_Not Yet_

They are not ok yet. They aren’t anywhere close to being ok. But they are adjusting. And while that doesn’t make things any better, it is something.

 

_Trying Not To_

Sam tries not to flinch when he sees Dean’s eyes flash to black. But Dean  doesn’t even try to hide his own reaction when he happens to catch his reflection.

Dean’s first reaction is still to lay down salt lines or draw a Devil’s Trap when he smells the sulfur. Sam flinches every time Dean accidentally traps himself or hisses in pain when he touches the salt.

Dean tries not to let Sam see his growing frustration with himself. He feels like he should know better than to grab the pure salt, but a lifetime of habits don’t die in a matter of hours- and isn’t that ironic because it only took minutes for his humanity to finally die. So he continues to try and hide each wince of pain from Sam and when he can’t get himself out of the Devil’s Trap he had forgotten about, he only texts Sam to come and help him.

He can’t bring himself to even look at his brother as Sam scratches out one of the lines. It’s not ok, but Sam can’t look at him either.

 

_One Step Forward_

It took Cas 17 hours to get back to the bunker. In that time Dean had died, came back as a demon, had no less than three freakouts, and punched Crowley in the face once after Sam let him out of the second Devil’s Trap he managed to get stuck in.

Castiel has spent the last 17 hours thinking that Dean was dead. Dean has spent the last 17 hours thinking Cas was being held captive and tortured by Metatron.

When they see each other at the end of those 17 long hours all they can do is stare at one another. Their first words to each other are not about Dean's new-found species or Castiel's lack of imprisonment. It's a simple "Hello Dean." that is answered with "Hey Cas".

And Sam slips into the room because he knows they'll be ok. They still have things to deal with- big things too like Cas needing to do something about his Grace and whatever it is they are going to do about Dean's becoming a demon- but those are all things that can wait.

Because at this exact moment in time, their family is safe and alive and here. That's all that matters really.


End file.
